The present invention relates to an improved micrometric device for finishing bores and particularly to an improvement, introduced on high precision micrometric devices for finishing through and/or blind bores.
Micrometric devices for use with conventional and numerical controlled machine tools for finishing bores are known. However, the micrometric device for finishing bores according to the present invention incorporates important features not found in devices known in the present state of the art.